


Faber est suae quisque fortunae

by KrokoThiel



Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M, No Dia, Poetry, Sad and Beautiful, Words dont come easy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrokoThiel/pseuds/KrokoThiel
Summary: Professor Boerne und seine intimsten Gedanken.Irgendwo muss er sie einmal festhalten.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne & Frank Thiel, Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Faber est suae quisque fortunae

> _ Wie die Blüte ohne Staub. _
> 
> _ Wie die Rose ohne Dornen. _
> 
> _ Wie das Feuer ohne Hitze. _
> 
> _ Wie die Sonne ohne Licht. _
> 
> _ Wie das Meer ohne Salz. _
> 
> _ Wie eine Kerze ohne Docht. _
> 
> _ Wie eine Zwiebel ohne Tränen. _
> 
> _ Wie ein Regenbogen ohne Farben. _
> 
> _ Wie ein Donner ohne Ton. _
> 
> _ Wie ein Honig ohne Süße. _
> 
> _ Wie ein Rotwein ohne Trauben. _
> 
> _ Wie ein Vogel ohne Flügel. _
> 
> _ Wie ein Topf ohne Deckel. _
> 
> _ Wie ein Mikrofon ohne Verstärker. _
> 
> _ Wie ein Winter ohne Kälte. _
> 
> _ Wie ein Baum ohne Blätter. _
> 
> _ Wie ein Körper ohne Knochen. _
> 
> _ Wie ein Organ ohne Blut. _
> 
> _ Wie zwei Augen ohne Sehkraft. _
> 
> _ Wie ein Auto ohne Treibstoff. _
> 
> _ Wie eine Welle ohne Wind. _
> 
> _ Wie ein Fußpilz ohne Salbe. _
> 
> _ Wie Hämorrhoiden ohne Schmerzen. _
> 
> _ Wie ein Lachen ohne Funkeln. _
> 
> _ Wie ein Finger ohne Nagel. _
> 
> _ Wie eine Angel ohne Rute. _
> 
> _ Wie ein Fahrrad ohne Reifen. _
> 
> _ Wie ein Tasse ohne Henkel. _
> 
> _ Wie ein Herbert ohne Taxi. _
> 
> _ Wie eine Nadeshda ohne Kalinka. _
> 
> _ Wie eine Klemm ohne Kippe. _
> 
> _ Wie eine Alberich ohne Tritt. _
> 
> _ Wie ein Boerne ohne Anzug. _
> 
> _ Wie ein Thiel ohne Sankt Pauli. _
> 
> _ Wie ein Münster ohne Aasee. _
> 
> _ Wie die Aaseekugeln ohne Graffiti. _
> 
> _ Wie der Schwan ohne Tretboot.  _
> 
> _ Wie eine Wüste ohne Sand. _

_ Es gäbe vermutlich noch eintausend andere Vergleiche die ich aufzählen könnte, um zu beschreiben, was ich ohne dich bin.  _

_ Ein Niemand. _

_ Schöner wäre es doch aber, wenn ich dir endlich sagen könnte, was du bist und nicht was mir fehlt. _

_ Du bist.... _

> _ Das Salz in meiner Suppe. _
> 
> _ Das Funkeln in meinen Augen. _
> 
> _ Das Herz in meiner Brust. _
> 
> _ Die Gänsehaut auf meinem Rücken. _
> 
> _ Der Wein in meinem Glas. _
> 
> _ Der Teig von meiner Quiche. _
> 
> _ Der Knopf an meinem Sacko. _
> 
> _ Die Krawatte um meinen Hals. _
> 
> _ Das Bittre in meinem Kaffee. _
> 
> _ Der Elan der mich Antreibt. _
> 
> _ Die Inspiration die mich jung hält. _

_ Ich weiß dass das alles sehr poetisch klingt und doch bringst du mich zu solchen Gedanken.  _

_ Wir sind zwei Menschen, die nicht unterschiedlicher sein könnten und doch ergibt das große Ganze ein stimmiges Bild. _

> _ Ich möchte Wein, du möchtest Bier. _
> 
> _ Ich möchte Espresso, du möchtest Kaffee. _
> 
> _ Ich möchte rausgehen, du möchtest faulenzen. _
> 
> _ Ich möchte dabei sein, du möchtest deine Ruhe. _
> 
> _ Ich möchte ins Theater, du möchtest ins Stadion.  _
> 
> _ Ich möchte Wagner, du möchtest Pizza.  _
> 
> _ Ich möchte Autofahren, du möchtest Radfahren. _
> 
> _ Ich möchte zum Italiener, du möchtest zum Imbiss. _
> 
> _ Ich möchte tanzen, du möchtest Kickern. _

_ Ich schätze dass du keine Ahnung davon hast, was du in mir auslöst, aber das ist nicht weiter schlimm.  _

_ Ich mag dich - alles an dir. _

> _ Deine Stimme die oft laut ist. _
> 
> _ Deine Kleidung die oft nicht dem Anlass entsprechend ist.  _
> 
> _ Deine blauen Augen, die mich gefangen nehmen. _
> 
> _ Deine Bartstoppel, über die ich streichen möchte. _
> 
> _ Deine Impulsivität, die mich oftmals gleichermaßen einschüchtert wie beeindruckt. _
> 
> _ Dein Hang zum Chaos, das selbst vor meiner Wohnung nicht Halt macht. _
> 
> _ Deine kräftigen Hände, die mich auf merkwürdige Gedanken bringen. _
> 
> _ Dein Abdominalfett, das mich nicht stört. _
> 
> _ Dein halbes Lächeln, das mich verzaubert. _

_ Wäre das Leben ein Wunschkonzert, das es nun mal mitnichten ist, würde es den ganzen Tag mein Lieblingslied spielen.  _

_ Käme eine gute Fee vorbei geflattert, würde ich sie kidnappen, um mir meine sehnlichsten Wünsche zu erfüllen, die vermutlich nie Realität werden können. _

> _ Zusammen einschlafen und aufwachen. _
> 
> _ Küssen und geküsst zu werden. _
> 
> _ Begehren und begehrt zu werden. _
> 
> _ Zu bekochen und bekocht zu werden. _
> 
> _ Halten und Gehalten zu werden. _
> 
> _ Vertrauen zu erlangen und zu vertrauen.  _
> 
> _ Lieben und geliebt zu werden. _
> 
> _ Foppen und gefoppt zu werden. _
> 
> _ Auszulachen und ausgelacht zu werden. _
> 
> _ Streicheln und gestreichelt zu werden. _

_ All das und noch so vieles mehr...  _

_ Vermutlich ist es der größte Fehler, diese Gedanken schriftlich festzuhalten und doch hilft es mir eben diese zu ordnen.  _

_ Vielleicht habe ich irgendwann ein Mal den Mut und die Courage, dir diesen Zettel zu überreichen, doch bis dahin werde ich ihn gut unter Verschluss halten.  _

_ Warum fragst du dich?  _

_ Weil meine Erziehung, meine Prinzipien, mein Charakter, mein Stolz und meine Ängste gar nichts anderes zu lassen.  _

_ Ich liebe dich FRANK THIEL, aus tiefstem Herzen und doch weiß ich genau, dass du der letzte Mensch in diesem Universum bist, der davon erfahren darf.  _

> _ Du würdest mich anschreien. _
> 
> _ Du würdest schimpfen. _
> 
> _ Du würdest dich von mir abwenden. _
> 
> _ Du würdest mich auslachen. _
> 
> _ Du würdest mit den Augen rollen. _
> 
> _ Du würdest mir den Vogel zeigen. _
> 
> _ Du würdest dich lustig machen. _
> 
> _ Du würdest ausziehen. _
> 
> _ Du würdest jeglichen Kontakt meiden. _

_ Wahrscheinlich würdest du noch viel hässlichere Dinge tun und genau das gilt es unbedingt zu vermeiden. Lieber leide ich im stillen Kämmerlein und träume heimlich weiter von einem Leben mit dir. _

_ In Liebe _

_** K.-F. B.  ** _


End file.
